


Just One Night

by cryinghoe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comforting Children, F/M, Guess Who Toph Is, Santa is Real, Sokka is Santa, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Wholesome, like really sweet, shut up i know it's November but i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghoe/pseuds/cryinghoe
Summary: He described it as a perfect dress for her--long enough for her not to wear any shoes, stretched enough for her to earthbend if necessary. Red velvet entirely, off the shoulder sweetheart neckline, white fur on sleeves and opening of the robe and a red satin skirt.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Just One Night

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like thanksgiving:
> 
> yeah, there's food but it's also a colonizer holiday!
> 
> so, i wrote this REALLY sappy fanfic and let me tell you... I LOVE THIS. like so much. don't be afraid to leave comments and for anyone who is wondering: i am currently writing a new chapter, but for what!?

“Toph, won’t you at least consider it?”

“For the last time, Councilman, NO!” 

Arguments were common with Toph and Sokka, especially when the little ones were at the Air Temple. Sometimes, Sokka swore that Toph only picked an argument because she was bored. The earthbender stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest and facing the wall, while the taller man was begging for her to do one simple tiny thing this year.

“...Okay, fine. But, will you at least come to the party? It’s at--” He begins.

“--City hall, 6:00 pm. I am very aware.” She snides. 

“So, will you be there?” His eyebrows are tilted upwards, begging.

“I’ll make an appearance.” Toph waves her hand in the air, dismissing him.

“Great!” He smiles widely, walking out of the room with his black boots hitting their floors as he leaves, closing the door behind him.

Turning around, she sighs. Why would he even ask her to go as Mrs. Claus? In her mind, that was the dumbest thing he had ever asked her, and there had been dumb questions before--Cactus Juice shots, diving into earth, committing multiple crimes… But, dressing up for some… charity giving? No. She already donated to multiple causes this season, helping homeless people in other nations, women in shelters… The list continues.

Toph walks over to the costume that laid atop of the bed. He described it as a perfect dress for her--long enough for her not to wear any shoes, stretched enough for her to earthbend if necessary. Red velvet entirely, off the shoulder sweetheart neckline, white fur on sleeves and opening of the robe and a red satin skirt.

Why not do something nice for him? A little voice in her head prods.

Are you kidding!? You’ll look like a fire nation maid! A different voice retaliates.

Needless to say, Toph Beifong was torn. She picks the material up, noticing the length immediately. She bites her lip, thinking once again. 

“...He would really appreciate it.” Toph sighs, before stripping out of her green sweatpants and wife-beater t-shirt.

Slowly, she slips the costume on, immediately taking note of the soft cloth that dances on her porcelain skin. There are no irritating zippers or buttons, just a slip on costume that she… ended up enjoying. She always hated when he ended up being right. It was a perfect fit, Sokka had really planned this one out--as he always does with his plans.

Walking out of her room, she takes note of the train on the skirt. It doesn’t irritate her, but it does mess with her seismic sense, ever so slightly. Opening the door, she takes one last deep sigh through her chest and walks out to the streets of Republic City. It’s quiet, only the soft hum of street lights accompanying her on the walk towards City Hall. There was no snow on the ground yet, something that she was greatly appreciative of.

It’s dark outside, but there is no crime. The criminals were busy with their own family, being festive and appreciative of their wholesome life that they led beside the crime filled life as well. There is no worry for her, there is no fretting that something horrible will happen while she is nearing where the Councilman is. There are little kids gasping and tugging on their mothers sleeves, pointing at Mrs. Clause. With another deep sigh, she wipes the neutral frown off of her face and a gentle smile replaces it.

“Hello, children,” Toph greets, “Are you excited to see Santa?”

A mixture of excited yells, yes, and squeals greet her at once.

“Oh, good!” She nods and smiles, hands folded carefully in front of her waist.

Toph walks past the line, taking immediate note of the officers that stand in front of the doors.

“Officers.” She nods.

“Chief.” They all grin as her eyes roll.

The room is warm, everyone she knows is there. Lin, Suyin, Bumi, Tenzin, Kya, Aang, Katara… and the man sitting in a large red throne is Sokka with a kid on his lap, the kid whispering his wants into Sokka’s ear. She observes for a moment, a butterfly on the wall. Two women replace where the child was, attempting to excite Santa.

Her eyebrow flies up as she strides forward, jealousy swimming dangerously in her systems. She can tell he’s unamused and slightly disgusted, but when he sees her, his heartbeat raises and he smiles at her as well. Her hands gently grasp the women's shoulders--

“You should really get off of my husband,” The woman calmly speaks, “This is for children and while you have the intelligence of a newborn, you both are well of age to know this is inappropriate.” 

They both gulp, only nodding and skidding away as fast as they could. Sokka gently takes her hand into his, leather gloves soft against her smooth and calloused hand.

“You made it.” He laughs softly.

“You owe me.” She smiles knowingly.

“Help me with these kids.” He moves over in the large seat, more than enough room for her to sit down and have the child between them.

She takes a seat, the children immediately resuming in their line. Most don’t pay attention to her, which is fine by her. The only kids that she cared about the most were still in line, Suyin eagerly bouncing while Lin could see right past those disguises. Lin and Suyin come at the same time, walking like the earthbenders they were. Lin places herself in her mother's lap, while Suyin sits in her father's lap. 

“Hi, Mom, Hey, Dad.” Lin greets.

“You’re gonna ruin the surprise for everyone else,” Sokka whispers, smiling at them, “You’re both too smart for your own good. Now, tell us what you want.”

They both begin whispering, taking close attentive knowledge. Toph nodded as her hand rested on Lin’s waist, gently patting her small hip. The siblings hop off at the same time, walking away to their Aunt and Uncle. The parents were left with a knowing smile that they would get everything possible for the little badgermoles.

“Mi, just go up for the picture. We’re already wasting our time.” The mother orders her daughter, who just nods with a frown.

The little girl sits between them, while Toph frowns.

“Mi…” Sokka speaks, the conversation betxist them going to white noise for the other woman. 

Toph stands up, hands folded in front of her and she walks over to the mother, standing beside her for a moment.

“What do you want?” The mother sighs.

“A little Christmas spirit, if you will,” Toph shrugs, “Let Mi have a moment with Santa.”

“You’re both full adults dressing in costumes that will only disappoint her when she grows older,” The other woman sneers, “She’ll grow up believing in things that do not exist.”

“When I was her age,” Toph sighs, “I was forced to do nothing but sit and look pretty. Now, I am the Chief of Police and I love making children happy. I recommend that you not rub off on your daughter like that.”

“Do not tell me how to mother, Chief Beifong.” The mother remains respectful, arms crossing over her chest.

“I’m not,” Toph ‘looks’ over at the woman, “I didn’t have this luxury when I was your daughter's age. I was forced to fight in a war just a few years later. I highly suggest you let her relish her childhood, because spirits know that you did not and you were given time to.”

Mrs. Clause walks away after that, leaving the woman gobsmacked as the child hops off of Sokka’s lap. Mi stops in front of Mrs. Claus, sadness in her eyes that Toph could not see.

“My child,” She gets on one knee, about the height of the little one, “May you have a blessed Christmas. Would you care for a hug?”

Mi leaps into her arms, nearly tumbling Toph back. Her arms securely wrap around the little ones waist, allowing Mi to nuzzle into her warm neck. There are soft tears there, wetting the junction between her neck and her shoulder. Gently, the child wraps her legs around her waist and Toph has the child picked up as she walks over to the mother.

“Your child is crying,” Toph softly speaks to the mother, “I want you to think about what I told you.”

She gently returns the child to her mother, walking away as she does. There is a sidetrack, over to her friends. Aang and Katara have their arms crossed, cockily looking at Toph.

“Did you tell the Mom to screw off or something?” Aang laughs softly.

“No, actually,” She admits, “I gave her some advice. Told her how I had no childhood, y’know, the trauma spill.” 

“Oh yes,” Katara nods, “I’m glad you got sense into her though. Mi was crying nearly the whole time.”

“And, that’s horrible.” Toph sighs.

“Y’know, motherhood has changed you,” Aang nods, “In a very positive light. I’m proud.”

“I’ll still curbstomp you, Twinkletoes. Don’t get it twisted.”

[-]

The night went smoothly, no children demolishing anything. It was 10 pm when they finally finished, leaving Toph and Sokka in the large chair with exhaustion running through their systems.

“I love kids, but someone else has to do this next year,” Sokka leans back, his back cracking as he does so, “This is exhausting.”

“Agreed. You wanna be Mrs. Clause next year?” She turns her head.

Laughter riots through them, the cheerful noise echoing through the hall. Aang and Katara had left around 8, with Lin and Suyin following. It was just them within the hall.

“We should go home,” She yawns, “Get some sleep… Oh, and food.”

“You wanna cook, Chief?” He sighs as he stands up, immediately tucking her hand into his elbow.

“You want our house to burn down?” Toph raises an eyebrow as they walk out.

They’re mostly quiet, enjoying the silence as they walk the cold streets of Republic City. There were little insects and animals scurrying around in the shadows, something they both paid no mind to. They walk up the stairs of the house, while Sokka suddenly stops and looks up.

“Huh. That wasn’t there before.” He hums.

“What? Is it a dead bug?” She asks.

“No, a mistletoe.” Sokka turns to her, while she smiles.

“You just wanna kiss me.” She leans upward.

“As if you don’t want this.” A hand cups her waist while he leans down, planting a kiss upon her lips.

Her hands gently run up his costume as they lock lips, before passion sets, she pulls away.

“Merry Christmas, idiot.”

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> ISNT THIS THE SWEETEST. have a great day or night and please drink water. stay safe, i love you all.


End file.
